1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable roasting rod and more particularly pertains to a new hand-held cooking utensil for safely holding and rotating food items when cooking upon an open fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a rotatable roasting rod is known in the prior art. More specifically, a rotatable roasting rod heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,827,848; 4,815,367; 4,896,253; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,940; U.S. Pats. No. 4,539,751; and 4,332,409.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand-held cooking utensil. The inventive device includes a handle member including a housing having an open first end and a second end having an opening therethrough and further includes a protective heat shield member securely attached to the second end of the housing and also including an end cap member being removably attached to the housing for closing the open first end thereof; and also includes an elongate support member having a first end and a second end and being rotatably attached to the handle member; and further includes a coupler through which said first end of said elongate support member is journaled; and also includes prongs being spaced apart and each having a first end which is securely attached to the second end of the elongate support member with the prongs extending outwardly parallel to the elongate support member; and further includes a rotation assembly for rotating the elongate support member; and also includes a storage assembly for storing the elongate support member.
In these respects, the hand-held cooking utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely holding and rotating food items when cooking upon an open fire.